1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known as electromagnetic relays having movable and stationary contact segments, and a card that moves the movable segment to connect it to the stationary segment and disconnect it therefrom due to the function of an electromagnet unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-184291 (hereinafter described as Document 1), 2006-185731 (hereinafter described as Document 2), and 2001-216880 (hereinafter described as Document 3) disclose that cards employed in electromagnetic relays as mentioned above are supported by a bases capable of swinging freely.
The supporting structures of the cards in the electromagnetic relays are realized by engaging shafts with bearings having a groove or cutout shape formed on the bases.
Document 1 discloses a structure that a movable segment pushes a card against a base in order to prevent displacement of the card. However, the movable segment is swung by the function of an electromagnetic unit. Thus, the card may have a play at a position of the movable segment at which the card is not pushed against the base portion sufficiently.
Document 2 discloses a structure that a rotating shaft formed in a card is inserted in a supporting portion formed in a base. Since the supporting portion has a cutout shape, the rotating axis cannot be maintained reliably. Document 3 discloses a structure similar to that disclosed in Document 2.
In short, the structures proposed in the above application publications have a problem that the card portions have a play and may come off. Particularly, when the card moves greatly, the above problem is serious.